1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mending stockings and more particularly to a convenient polyamide patch for repairing nylon stockings.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a long-felt need for repairing nylon stockings in a fast, easy and convenient manner. Previously, holes, runs and the like in ladies stockings have been repaired by means, for example sewing, which leaves an unsightly repair. Runs are often repaired by applying a cement, such as clear fingernail polish or the like, to the run.
Other more extravagant methods have been developed which attempt to provide more effective repairs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,603, entitled HOSIERY REPAIR KIT, discloses a kit that includes a repair strip, textured as original hosiery material, adhesive-backed and carried in strips or a tape on a peel-off backing. The backing may be in the form of a sheet carrying several strips. As a tape, the repair material may be mounted in a dispenser which has a cutting mechanism and a take-up reel for the waste backing material.
Other relatively complex mending machines include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,001, entitled STOCKING MENDING APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,185, entitled APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MENDING KNIT FABRIC, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,638, entitled REVERSIBLE ROTARY HOSIERY MENDING APPARATUS.
All of the above-mentioned devices are somewhat bulky, relatively expensive, and vulnerable to breaking down during use.